The escape
by mightygamer64
Summary: After three years, locked in cells, the Smashers try to escape but with their wounds and all what the hands planned for them, they will surely lose, but they still have hope and it is the voice they will listen to lead them out.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_One day you'll see the sun go down and the stars shine in the sky, a day when you'll look at the moon and put away those bad days_

Close your eyes and think of the light

_Leave behind your fright_

_because here everything is right_

One day you'll see the sun go down and the stars shine in the sky, a day when you'll look at the moon and put away those bad days

Wipe away your tears  
There is nothing to fear

_In a water that is crystal clear_

One day you'll see the sun go down and the stars shine in the sky, a day when you'll look at the moon and put away those bad days

Peach closed her eyes and sighed, a tear rolling down her pale cheek as she fell asleep.

**Okay, I know this was really really short but the rest of my chapters are going to be a lot longer believe me. This is only the prologue, I hope you didn't hope for something big ;)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Peach opened her eyes, but she couldn't see anything. She was used to this situation but she was still afraid each time. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she gently touched the chain attached to her foot. She wished it would break but she perfectly knew it never would. She looked at her two mates that were in the same room than her, each attached by a chain on their foot implanted in the wall. Roy was leaning on the cold stone wall, eyes closed. At first, he was the most hopeful and was always thinking about a way to escape but now, he was the one making the atmosphere a little sadder. It was still easy to understand, Marth had a particular pleasure to torture him. The prince often injected him a drug that made him lose skin. That thing had changed a lot his physic. He sure didn't look like the handsome red-haired warrior he once was. He had lost half of all his fingers and she could see his arm bones if she was looking at the right angle. Some parts of his body had swelled because of the drug. Sure thing, he would never be able to wield a sword again. She switched to Falco. He wasn't really optimistic but he was still thinking about a way to escape. He was looking down on a once bronze pin, now black because of the dirt. The princess didn't know where it came from, but she knew that this tiny object was his only source of comfort since the first day they were locked up. The avian wasn't blue anymore. He had turned dark violet by the mix of blood and dirt. Falco wasn't beaten up really often, but when he did, it was longer than the others and it looked more painful.

Peach shivered. The cell was cold and she didn't have a lot of clothes left on her. She didn't have any shoes, gloves or sleeves on her and she lost her crown after an attempt to kill Ganondorf with it. Her dress has been removed at the waist, letting only the top and the lower part of her dress that was shorter than before. She couldn't say she had skin without cuts anymore but she was lucky, Bowser, Mewtwo, King Dedede, Wolf, Ganon, Wario and Marth didn't really enjoy torturing her a lot, they preferred the one that used to be very strong, the ones that would still have hope to get free.

The princess noticed Roy had woken up. He was looking blankly at the door at his left. He then closed his eyes and knocked his head on the wall behind him. As he did it a second time, Peach gasped.

"Roy, stop it!"

Her eyes filled with tears as he made it another time. Blood could be easily seen on the wall behind his head. Falco screamed at the top of his lungs.

"ROY, THIS WON'T LEAD YOU ANYWHERE!"

The red-haired warrior stopped and curled into a ball, showing them his back. Falco glared angrily at him, his voice getting softer but still rough.

"I know you want this to end, we all do, but committing suicide is the best thing to make them feel strong. We have to show them that it's not hopeless, that _we_ are still strong!"

Roy didn't react but they both knew that he perfectly heard it. Doors opening made them look up. It was torture time again... Falco quickly hid his pin and Roy sat up as Peach closed her eyes and hoped that their cell door wouldn't open. The metallic sound she heard made her know that someone entered. It was Marth. She bit her lips, ready to give anything so it would be someone else to be tortured this time. She knew it wasn't good to wish for someone else's ills but she didn't want to be wounded. The first screams made her shivered as the prince approached the red-haired warrior. For a moment, she did wish it was her turn. Roy didn't deserve so much pain, he had enough. Falco turned to her with a panicked look.

"Peach, watch out!"

The princess ducked as a needle passed through a lock of her hair and stopped in the stone wall behind her. She realized that if Falco didn't warn her, she would be dead by now. She started shaking when she saw the venom in Marth's eyes as he was looking at Falco. The blue-haired prince walked toward the avian and took out another needle. Peach hid her eyes with her hands as he screamed in pain. It seemed to last forever, she couldn't hold back her tears. She wished that this needle killed her; she didn't want to hear her friends screaming anymore, she didn't want to make sure that they were still alive every time they closed their eyes. She wiped away her tears. No, she had to stay strong, she had to show them that even if they didn't fought in years, they were still able to survive; she had to show them that nothing would stop her from being alive. Peach looked up as Falco's screams faded. He laid still, eyes closed, not moving. She held her breath. Was he death? No, not Falco, he was the strongest, he could not die! She sighed in relief when she saw his chest rise and fall down slowly. She then noticed the prince walking toward her. She looked at him in the eyes, doing her best to hide her fear. He picked up the needle and walked toward the door. The needle... She could've taken it like a weapon! Why didn't she think about it earlier? It was too late now; it was her fault if she was still attached to that chain! She gritted her teeth to hold back her anger as Marth opened the door.

Suddenly, the prince turned and shot the needle toward Roy's head. Peach gasped. The warrior didn't dodge it in time and blood from his forehead slowly flew on his blue eyes. Marth left the cell, locking the door behind him. Roy looked at the princess and closed his eyes, his body getting limp. The princess called him multiple times, hoping he would open his eyes and tell her he would be okay like he often did. She slowly realized he was gone. Her eyes became watery and she curled into a ball, letting her tears fall down. When you live so close to someone for years, it's not easy to realize he's gone, that the bound linking you and him is broken. She wanted to look strong, she wanted to _be_ strong, but she couldn't stand the events. Roy was dead and she had no idea if Falco would make it to the morning. After a long moment, she fell asleep.

A pink flower stayed still, growing on the ground. Water poured on the flower and it looked like it was drowning, then, it got bigger and a lot prettier. The petals became a pure white and the pink stayed only in the middle of the flower.

Peach woke up. That dream... She was doing it a lot lately. Why? She had absolutely no idea. She stayed on the ground, looking around her. Falco was unconscious, but thankfully still breathing and Roy's motionless body reminded her of yesterday's events, or this morning, an hour ago maybe? Time wasn't easy to know except maybe the torture hour, the week's dinner and the "year day". That day when everybody gets tortured by every _traitor_ to "celebrate" the day they fell to their doom. The princess closed her eyes. She knew she wouldn't fall asleep, but she didn't feel like explaining Roy's death to Falco if he woke up. She stayed like this for a long moment, she wasn't sure if it was a few seconds or hours but she started to feel uncomfortable. Plus, there was an annoying sound that made her irritated. She slowly opened her eyes and sat up. Falco was scrubbing his pin on the stone wall. His jacket lay next to him, apparently drying from the fresh blood that got spilled on it, thanks to Marth. Why did he do this? He looked so nostalgic when he was looking at this pin and now he was breaking it? She didn't really understand. She then noticed it was getting a little sharp. She frowned, understanding the plan. He was preparing himself to cut his veins with the pin once it would be sharp enough. She wanted so much to scream at him, tell him he was selfish but she held herself up. The avian turned, noticing she had woken up. Seeing the angry face she couldn't hide, he shook his head.

"It's not what you think, Peach."

She crossed her arms.

"You were the one stopping Roy yesterday and now you're giving up? How can you do that?"

She couldn't hold back the tears.

"It's not because Roy died that hope is gone!"

She held her knees with her arms and hid her face in them. She was crying again but she didn't care. Falco was such a coward, she trusted him for those three years in their cell, and she thought she knew him but she didn't. She refused to talk to him, she was too mad at him. Their door cell swung opened as a little sound on the ground made her look up. The door closed before she could see who was there. She smiled seeing the bread and the bowl of water in front of her. The water was warm and the bread was really hard but she didn't really care. She took the bread and tried to eat it slowly but she was so hungry, she finished it fast, way too fast. She drank the water and let it aside trying to ignore her throat and her stomach begging for more. The same noise from earlier sounded next to her as the scrubbing noise came back to her ears. She looked on her left to see half of a bread portion. She looked at Falco who wasn't looking at her, concentrating on his pin. The avian wasn't eating a lot; he tried to get his stomach used of getting almost nothing. Instead, he gave the left over to her and Roy, when the warrior was still with them. She stared at the red-haired boy's limp body. She wanted to look away but she couldn't stop staring at it, like if she was waiting for it to do something. Her throat tightens as she looked away. She passed the rest of what she thought was a day doing nothing. What could she do here except stare at the floor or pity herself? She lay down and gazed at Falco who finished scrubbing his pin. It looked sharp. He poked his palm and stared at the blood coming out of it for a moment. The princess closed her eyes and fell asleep, hoping that he would wait a little longer before ending his life.

A door opening woke her up. Instinctively, she looked at Falco, who hurried in a weird position. Their door swung open as Wario came in. She held her breath. The fat smasher was always torturing the first one to make a sound. The sound of the avian's voice made her blench.

"You're a dick."

Wario frowned but rapidly smiled by amusement. He approached Falco. As he was about to grab him by the collar, a sharp object cut through the fat smasher's eye. The avian grabbed his chain that wasn't attached to his ankle anymore and put it around Wario's neck thigh. The fat man tried to get free, but Falco had a very strong grip and would surely not let him go. After a moment of struggling, Wario, body got limp and his eyes entered at the back of his head. The avian let go of the fat man as King Dedede's voice rang in their head.

"Hurry up, Wario!"

They heard a door close and no sound came back to their ears. Falco silently walked toward Peach and entered the pin on the lock on her ankle.

"I wasn't going to kill myself, Peach. I'm sorry I didn't tell you anything but wall have ears here, I didn't want them to know my intentions."

The lock broke as the princess hugged Falco. After years of torture, she really needed a friendly physical contact.

"You made the good choice. It's me that got it all wrong. I doubted you, even after years I couldn't trust you, I'm the one who should apology."

They got up and headed for the door. The avian slowly opened it and took a quick look around just to be sure there wasn't any 'traitor' left. He got to the closest cell and took a peek at the lock on it. Peach didn't know if he would be able to open it, the locks on doors were way more complex than the one on their chains. Actually, they were lucky that Wario didn't lock the door behind him. Falco inserted his pin in and started twisting it, trying to find the right angle to unlock the door. After a moment, the avian sighed in annoyance.

"The lock is too rough; I can't open it like this."

Without a word, Peach got back in her cell and looked around Wario's body, trying to find a key. She sighed in relief when she pulled out one. It was golden and had a star shape as a handle. She joined Falco and gave him the key as he facepalmed.

"Why didn't I think about it earlier?"

He entered the key in the keyhole and turned it.

The clicking sound made them sigh in relief as they pushed the door, hoping to find some still living smashers.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Peach gasped and covered her mouth to make sure she wouldn't scream at the sight she had. There were eight bodies in the room. At the very end of the cell lay Olimar and Captain Falcon, two headless people were just in front. By the clothing, the princess recognized Snake and Pokemon trainer. Her eyes became watery as she looked at the three mutilated bodies at her right. It was Donkey Kong, R.O.B and Mr. Game&watch. She looked away on her left where a little yellow thing lay. She couldn't stop staring at it. She didn't want to know who it was but another part of her wanted to. She approached the animal-like shape and kneeled next to it. It had turned a bit orange though. Yet, it didn't surprise her a lot. The neck was black just like the tip of the ears... No, it couldn't be. The little thing was actually Pichu. The most cheerful Pokemon, the most innocent and cute of all the people she ever knew had died in that horrible place. Peach slowly got up and turned her gaze toward Falco. The avian didn't move since they entered the room. He stayed still, staring in awe at the eight bodies in the room. His fist clenched as he took an expression Peach didn't see in a while. She could see in his eyes that he only wanted to get up there and kill the _traitors_. She walked toward him and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"We have to get out of this place and heal ourselves first."

Falco closed his eyes, forcing himself to calm down.

"I know, but I can't let them kill another smasher."

They exited the room and walked to the door on their left. Peach entered the key in the keyhole but it wouldn't move. She removed it.

"I think the locks are all different."

Falco walked toward their cell.

"Wait for me."

The princess sat down. She hoped that the previous cell was the only one with corpses. They surely weren't alone. If they were, they wouldn't hear the others scream each day. She got up when she saw Falco come back with a needle.

"I think I can try something with this..."

He knelt in front of the door and inserted the needle and his pin. Peach noticed he was moving the needle from left to right, trying to find a certain angle. After a minute or so, the door made a familiar clicking sound. They opened the door and entered in the cell. They looked around and couldn't hold a smile when they saw three living smashers. Ness lay in the corner of the room with his eyes all watery, looking at them in awe. Meta knight was a little further from him, his broken mask barely holding on his face, blood getting out of it. Samus lay in the other corner, a puddle of blood under her coming from her stomach. Falco gave his pin to Peach.

"Free the others, I'll try to help Samus."

"Wait, what if it breaks?"

"It won't break."

The princess nodded as she started to pick the lock on Ness's ankle. The psychic boy gave her a worried look.

"Is Lucas alive?"

"I don't know, you guys are the first we're setting free."

He shivered.

"They kept telling me he was dead. They kept describing how they killed him, how he screamed for mercy. He doesn't deserve to die, not the way they told me!"

Peach put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sure they lied, Lucas is okay, don't worry."

She highly doubted it but she didn't want to upset Ness. The chain unlocked as the princess switched to Meta Knight. She could tell he was smiling behind his mask.

"I'm glad you guys are okay, I never thought I'd see you again!"

She smiled.

"I'm as happy as you, Meta Knight."

A clicking sound was heard as he got free. The three smashers headed for Samus and Falco, holding thigh the bounty hunter's hand. The avian turned toward Peach and shook his head.

"She lost too much blood, even if it would stop flowing, she wouldn't last long."

The princess knelt next to Samus, understanding she was making her last breath. Peach bit her lip to contain herself from crying. The bounty hunter opened her mouth to say something but when no sound came out, she just smiled and closed her eyes. As her chest stopped moving, Falco closed his eyes, making a silent prayer for her and stood up. The princess looked away from the scene, forcing herself to not cry. Ness and Meta Knight both looked down; pain could be easily seen on their faces. They stayed silent for a long moment until the avian left the room without a word, the others following him. He put the needle in the next keyhole as Peach inserted the pin as well. The clicking noise was heard again as they opened the door and entered the cell. Two familiar voices came to their ears.

"Falco?"

"You guys are alive?"

The four free smashers smiled seeing Link and Pit. It took a while for the princess to recognize Pit though. First of all, he didn't have his wings which looked really weird. His robe had turned dark gray due to the dirt and his expression wasn't cheerful and hopeful anymore, it was full of sadness and despair. Another figure caught her attention. She touched Falco's shoulder that looked at the same place that she was. A large smile grew on his face as he recognized the person he was looking at.

"Fox!"

The avian kneeled next to his friend that smiled back. The vulpine lips formed a sentence that they guess was something like "I'm glad you're all okay" but no sound came out. Seeing Falco's questioning look, Fox raised his head and pointed his neck where a vertical red scar could be seen. The avian clenched his fist a clear expression of anger in his eyes.

"Wolf did it didn't he?"

When Fox nodded, Peach finally understood what was going on; Fox had turned muted. She looked away, feeling bad for them. She remembered that sometimes, back in their cell, Falco would've given anything to have a normal conversation with Fox again but now communicating with the vulpine would get pretty hard. The princess took the avian's pin that he had put aside a moment ago and freed Fox from his chain before getting to the two others, knowing that Falco needed a little time to take the shock. She freed Link that immediately stood up and joined her while she was unlocking the chain from Pit's ankle. The angel got up but soon found himself unbalanced by his missing wings. Link, expecting this to happen, assisted him before he would fall. The smashers then exited the room as Falco unlocked the other door, his mind clearly thinking about something else. They opened the door and entered the cell. They found three small shapes in each corner of the room. It was Pikachu Diddy Kong and Jigglypuff. Only by the sight of remaining smashers, the three of them smiled and Peach saw a spark of hope in their eyes. It cheered her up a lot more than she thought it would. They moved to the next cell and they made eye contact with Ike, Luigi and Lucas. Ness crouched next to Lucas, both saying the same sentence at the same time.

"I thought you were dead!"

The two friends silently looked at each other until Ness spoke up.

"They kept telling me the way they killed you, how you suffered, I seriously started to believe it."

"They did the same with me."

"So they just wanted..."

"...To bring us down."

They both frowned as Peach unlocked the chain on Lucas' ankle. They left the room and unlocked the next one where they found Sonic, Kirby and Zelda. Kirby seemed particularly happy to see the others, especially Meta Knight, the one he knew the most. Link hurried to Zelda's side and they hugged thigh. Even with all the dirt and her once beautiful dress completely ruined, Peach had to admit that Zelda was still beautiful, that she still looked like herself. As she unlocked Sonic's chain, the hedgehog looked at all the smashers in awe.

"Man, we're a huge bunch of survivors, I thought almost everyone died!"

Peach smiled.

"Glad it pleases you! I was kind of surprised myself but I'm really happy about it!"

Once everyone was free, they got out of the room and unlocked another door to enter in the next one. Peach rushed to the one she knew the most of the three: Mario. She hugged the plumber, happiness filling her. He was the most popular of all the smashers, if there was one that the others would be jealous of, it was him. He sure was wounded a lot, but she still saw that little spark in his eyes that he always had, she felt like he didn't change. Falco unlocked the chain on his ankle and walked toward Lucario and Yoshi to free them. The princess helped Mario to get up, her smile not fading a bit. They headed out of the room and arrived to the last one. They opened the door to find three death bodies and a sobbing boy at the end of the cell. Peach approached the boy as she barely recognized Toon Link. She put a comforting hand on his shoulder, not wishing to see who had died despite her small curiosity. The little Hylian gasped when he felt her hand on his shoulder.

"Stop it, please!"

The princess stayed stunned by the despair in his voice. She spoke gently.

"Don't worry, it's Peach. You're free now."

The boy raised his head looking a little aside her and the princess blenched at the sight of his eyes. They were a very pale blue, almost white and they looked blurry.

"Is it true? I... can't see you..."

"Yes it's true."

She unlocked the chain on his ankle and helped him getting up as she understood why his eyes were so weird; he was blind. He stared in front of him where there was nothing.

"Where is Young Link? He doesn't answer me when I'm talking to him since a pretty long time..."

The princess finally looked at the three corpses. Here lay the death bodies of the Ice climbers and Young Link. Peach sighed as they got out of the cell. She would never be able to hide it to him, it would be too cruel.

"Toony... He's dead..."

The little Hylian frowned.

"No... He can't be... He... He told me he was okay..."

The princess' heart tightened.

"I'm so sorry, but it's the truth."

His eyes filled with water.

"No... You're lying..."

"I didn't want to tell you, but I don't want to lie to you."

A tear rolled down the boy's cheek.

"No... Not him..."

He began sobbing silently. Peach immediately regretted saying this. She should have lied, she should have invented something. She got out of her thoughts when Mario put a hand on her shoulder. It reminded her that they were now getting out of there. She gave the plumber a sad smile and looked up.

_This is it, Roy, the day when we get free has finally arrived. I wish you were here with us._

Falco opened the door leading out of there as everyone got completely silent. Without a word, the remaining smashers walked out of what they thought was their worst nightmare, but they didn't know that what awaited them was worse.

**There you go, chapter 2! Hell yeah! I'm sorry if you're crying because your favorite smasher is dead. It took me all of my determination to kill Young Link, since it's a smasher I like a lot, but anyway. I'm in the middle of inspiration right now so the next chapter shouldn't be long to write. Reviews keep me high so I want to thank everyone that reviewed!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Peach climbed up the stairs, forcing herself to calm down. She would finally get out; feel the warmth of the sun on her face. She couldn't wait for it. Her grin faded when she realized the stairs were only leading to another dark room. She wanted to ask the others what they would do now but she knew that they could be easily heard here. She looked at Fox who had his eyes closed. He then opened them and pointed to his left. Not having any better idea, the group silently followed the vulpine throughout a bunch of corridors until they arrived in a barely lit room. There was a door at the other side with a bit of light coming out of it. Without thinking, Ness and Lucas ran toward the door and opened the door only to find themselves blinded by the sudden bright light. The others joined the boys and closed their eyes, unable to see. One thing was sure, they were outside, and the violent wind blowing on their faces was confirming it. When she opened her eyes, Peach forced herself to not cry. It wasn't a grassy plain like she was hoping for. In front of her lay a long field of snow. The wind was freezing and full of snowflakes, she couldn't see very far ahead. Ike closed the door.

"I don't think we're ready yet to go in the snow like this. If the cells were placed here it's probably because there are a lot of obstacles ahead."

Falco took a step toward him.

"You're right; we need weapons, who knows what obstacles the hands could've placed on the way to prevent any escape."

He then turned toward the rest of the smashers.

"Fox, Sonic, come with me, we'll get some weapons."

Peach touched his shoulder.

"Shouldn't we go all together?"

The avian shook his head.

"Sonic, Fox and I are the fastest; we'll be back in no time. If we were going all together, who know how long it would take?"

She slightly bowed her head.

"Then, good luck and don't get caught, okay?"

The three left the smashers as they stood still, not saying a word. They didn't want to be heard by any one. The waiting was long, too long. They were so close of their freedom but so far at the same time. Sonic finally came back, holding weapons of all sorts. He took off of his back two swords.

"We're very lucky, we were about to come back when we found a weapon room. I found two master swords here. I didn't see any shield though."

Link took his sword, a small smile appearing on his face as he looked a bit closer at his unchanged sword. The hedgehog walked to Toony and handed him the other sword. He was maybe blind, bit if the group got separated, everybody would be happy to have a weapon. The little Hylian made a sad smile as he stared a little above his sword, touching the blade. Sonic showed two spears that Kirby and Luigi took, keeping two daggers for Peach and himself.

Fox arrived with Pit's bow, a heavy-looking sword that looked like Ike's one, a bow with a pretty good amount of arrows for Zelda and a gun that he gave to Mario, keeping a blaster and what he thought was his G-diffuser. The vulpine looked back where he came from and frowned. Meta Knight immediately grew concerned for the one who freed them all.

"Was he following you?"

Fox nodded, still looking at the hallway. As he was about to go back, they saw the avian silently running down the corridor, joining them.

"Sorry, I tried to find coats but I almost got lost instead."

Ike shrugged.

"I don't think we'll need coats, the snow won't last forever."

He took out a sword with a golden blade that he guessed was Meta Knight's, two guns for Ness and Lucas and a spear for Lucario, keeping a G-diffuser and a blaster for himself. The blue Pokemon and the two boys looked perplex about their weapons.

"I think I'll use my psychic powers instead."

It was Falco's turn to be perplex.

"Can you use them at least?"

Lucario gently dropped his spear and concentrated, trying to make his hands burst with magic like he could do before being locked up. After a moment, he sighed in defeat, taking his weapon.

"Fine, I'll take the spear for now."

Ness and Lucas kept the guns, if one of them could have his power back, it would be Lucario because of his high concentration but if the Pokemon couldn't concentrate, it wasn't even worth trying. The avian handed a little notebook attached to a pencil to Fox.

"I found that for you, I think it might be helpful."

They opened the door leading in the snow field and headed out. The cold didn't really bother them right now, they were free. The smashers began walking in the snow, forced to close their eyes due to the strong wind throwing dozen snowflakes on their pale faces. They walked silently forward into the field opening their eyes from time to time to make sure they were still with the group. Peach was at first next to Falco, Fox and Ike at the front, but the snow and the wind slowed her down so much that she ended up at the back near Pikachu and Yoshi. At least she could keep an eye on the Pokemon who was barely taller than the snow. She realized she and Pikachu were getting far from the group. She grabbed the Pokemon and tried to go faster, hoping during every step. She made it back easily to the group but she continued hopping, she wanted to go back at the front, get some news. Also, if she was slower she would end up at the end of the group again, not far from it. The princess finally made it and stayed a little behind the three first. Fox suddenly turned and signaled to the group to stop which they did. Falco gave him a confused look but before he could ask anything, the vulpine was already writing something on the notebook he got earlier. He handed it to Falco that quickly read it. The avian looked at Fox.

"Now that you say it, I feel it too."

Ike grew impatient and took a step forward only to have his feet meeting nothing. He gasped as he fell forward. Fox quickly turned and grabbed him by the collar only to get carried in the swordsman's fall. Falco grabbed Fox and before he could get carried away, Peach grabbed the avian's free hand and pulled him backward. They finally managed to get all back on the snowy ground, all breathing heavily by that jumpscare.

Peach carefully looked at the spot where Ike fell and narrowed her eyes. It wasn't easy to see, but when you were concentrating, it was possible to see a straight edge going down. She blinked when she realized that Ike would've died by the fall. She looked farther on the right side of the cliff so see another path going down. It was still sharp but they would be able to get down this way. She pointed the cliff as Falco looked at that spot. He narrowed his eyes and saw it too after a while. He gave a nod to the princess he got up and indicated to the other smashers to get closer.

"It looks like we can get down from here, but it's sharp and I don't think anybody wants an accident now. Get in groups of two to prevent falling."

Pit approached the avian with a worried look.

"I don't want to sound rude or anything, but do you have an idea where we are?"

Before he could say anything, Fox gave the notepad to Pit that read the words written on it. His eyes opened wide seeing the sentence.

_I think we're on top of Icicle Mountain._

The vulpine took back the notepad as everyone got in teams. Sonic got with Lucario, Jigglypuff placed herself with Pikachu, Ness got with Lucas, Link placed himself with Zelda and Toon Link and Pit got together. Ike walked next to Peach. Knowing what he was going to ask, she smiled and nodded. She quickly looked around to see that Meta Knight was with Kirby, Mario was with Luigi, Diddy Kong was with Yoshi and that, obviously, Fox was with Falco, leading the group. Before they started to get down, the avian turned toward the others.

"By the way, whatever happens, it's a bad idea to scream. If we're truly on top of a mountain, it may start an avalanche."

They all nodded as they started to slowly climb down the edge. It was icy, but the bit of snow covering it was just enough so they wouldn't slip and fall. It still felt slippery and the princess kept holding Ike's hand since she didn't feel balanced at all. Ike was going down first and then helped her joining him. It was incredibly silent but she didn't really care, she was used to that anyway. Back in the cells, they weren't talking a lot because of the lack of topic or just the really bad mood.

As the blue-haired mercenary got down, Peach heard a quiet noise behind her, just like a gasp. She turned to see Ness holding an unconscious Lucas. The freezing temperature probably got the best of him. She turned toward Ike that was waiting for her to get down. She crouched at the best of her capabilities. She had to tell Ike about it but she didn't want to be loud. She pointed the two boys.

"We have to help them. Do you think you could transport Lucas?"

The mercenary looked at her and nodded. He climbed up carefully toward the boys, the princess following him closely. Once they reached them, Ike took Lucas on his shoulder and restarted to get down. It was him first, Peach second and Ness third. They continued going down for a long moment. It felt like days for Peach but she knew they were doing that for merely an hour.

A loud crack followed by a short cry made the little group blench. They turned to see in horror that Zelda was falling down. The princess was hitting ice, wincing and yelping in pain at each impact. Every smasher tried to catch her in her fall, including Ike and Ness but she was just too far for them to reach her, they couldn't manage to take her hand or anything similar. She barely got a hold of a sharp edge. Peach realized that if she let go, there was nothing below her, she would die. The blonde princess saw at her huge relief Falco slowly getting down assisted by Fox to get Zelda back. He got as near as he could and reached out his hand toward her. The edge she was on started to crack loudly. The princess of Hyrule tried to catch his hand. With a last very loud crack, the sharp edge broke and fell down. Peach couldn't hold a smile when she saw that Falco did grab Zelda's hand. He pulled her up and she got on the snow cliff, relieved but still in shock, realizing she almost died. She didn't even have time to thank him that a rumbling sound came to everyone's ears. The smashers looked up to see an enormous white mass heading down toward them.

Peach gasped seeing it as she realized that the loud sounds from earlier started an avalanche.

**I'm sorry I didn't update earlier! I'm working with inspiration and it didn't come! I guess I wasn't listening to the good tunes... The first part of the chapter was written a little time after my last update but then I didn't have inspiration. It's a guest review that made me write the rest of the chapter ^_^**

******Oh, also, I'm curious: Who do you want to stay alive? Who do you want to see die if there's one? **

**Anyways, since I didn't have any idea for a christmas fic, I decided that it would be a good gift to update this story! I don't know when I'll update next but I hope it won't be too long!**

**Oh, yeah, I'm writting an Ao oni fic too so I guess that's why I was even more slower. I'm the only story on the category, I feel lonely ;-;**

**Well, please leave some reviews and see you in the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

As the smashers tried to get down faster in panic, Peach could only stare at the white mass going straight toward them. She knew that whatever they would do, the snow would catch up with them. She looked at Ike.

"We should stay in group."

"How can we do that?"

The princess grabbed his hand.

"Just hold on thigh."

He nodded and held Lucas tighter on his chest as she hugged Ness that could only hug her back, understanding the situation they were in. She shivered seeing the other smashers get engulfed in the snow. Her heart started to beat faster as the white mass got closer. She took a deep breath and held it as she closed her eyes, preparing herself for the impact. She felt a sudden weight on her body as her feet got off the ground. She squeezed Ike's hand, hoping he wouldn't let go as they fell down. After what felt like hours, the fall finally stopped. She could feel the weight of the snow on her body. She smiled in relief realizing that Ike didn't let go and that she was still holding Ness in her arms. Still, she needed to get out before she would suffocate. She focused all of her strength in her right arm, trying to get it out of the snow but it didn't move. She just felt pain as she tried again. She heard a muffled cry on her right. She hoped there wasn't anybody that got hurt trying to get out. She felt even more weight on her as she groaned, feeling like she was getting crushed. The snow got lighter at the level of her face until she saw Ike rapidly digging through the snow to help her get out. Once her right arm was free, she helped him free Ness as they got out of the white mass. Peach couldn't contain herself as she hugged the mercenary, realizing she was still alive. He smiled and hugged her back. They took a quick glance around the area where they saw a few smashers getting out of the snow or helping the others to do so. She looked down to see at her huge relief that Ness was okay. Ike was still holding Lucas and they seemed alright. She got up and joined Lucario that looked like he was concentrating. He opened his eyes when she got close. He had a sad look that worried her more than he thought it would.

"I'm trying to feel their presence... but I can't manage to."

A movement on the left caught her attention. She saw Yoshi jumping to get their attention and pointing a certain spot where Pikachu was digging with his tiny paws. Ike rushed to the spot and began digging too, using carefully his sword like a shovel. They managed to find Link under the snow. They were about to look somewhere else for the others when a blue hand met Ness's gaze. He shook Ike's arm and pointed the hand.

"I think there's someone else there."

The mercenary narrowed his eyes and finally saw the hand. It wasn't easy to see but it was still possible. The two boys removed the snow from the body with their hands, not wishing to hurt someone with the sword and found an unconscious Meta Knight.

Peach was carefully walking in the snow and entering her arm in the snow, hoping someone would grab it or that she would just touch something. She took a look around and she saw that Ike, Ness, Pikachu and Yoshi found Link and Meta Knight, Fox and Falco were pulling Zelda out of the snow and Lucario was still concentrating. She noticed that the Pokemon looked more peaceful than a minute ago; maybe he was slowly getting his power back. She then saw Kirby sucking some snow, removing a certain amount every time.

She blenched when someone grabbed her arm. She immediately started to dig where she guessed the face would be. She smiled when Pit's eyes met with hers. He looked panicked and relieved at the same time. She removed as much snow as she could until he was able to sit up. Right at the moment he could move, he started digging on his left side.

"Toony is just next to me!"

She nodded and began to dig with him until they got a completely freaked out Toon Link. The princess could understand it; he didn't see what happened at all. She took another quick look around to see that the others had just freed, at her huge relief, Mario and Luigi. She almost blenched when the little Hylian caught her arm and hugged her thigh. She smiled gently and hugged him back as he started to sob silently. She noticed Falco and Fox looking sadly at Jigglypuff. The pink Pokemon had some blood covering her body. The vulpine's eyes met with hers and he shook his head. Peach forced herself to not cry. The pink Pokemon probably hit something hard and sharp during her fall. The princess got up with the angel that could now walk properly, Toony still in her arms, and walked toward them. When she passed next to Lucario, the Pokemon opened his eyes, looking like he snapped out of something.

"Sonic!"

Before she could ask anything, Lucario dragged her with him, Pit following behind. They stopped at a certain point in the field as they started to dig where Lucario was. It was so long, that the princess started to doubt the Pokemon, but he was really sure of himself. After a while, her hand met with a white glove. She gasped and dug around it, the others helping her. They pulled out the unconscious hedgehog as she verified his vital signs. His heart was still beating, it was beating very slowly but as long as he was alive, it was okay for her. Seeing her wide smile, Lucario and Pit guessed that he was alive. Pit couldn't help but thank Lucario by all his heart. The angel took Sonic on his shoulder and headed back to the group that was all gathered at one place. Once she was close enough, she saw that Diddy Kong was lying in the middle, motionless. She covered her mouth as tears began to fall down her eyes. Another smasher just died. They stayed silent for a long moment until Falco spoke up.

"We should go; we still have a long way to travel."

They all nodded silently as they walked away, sadness filling their hearts, pushing away the hope they had back at the top of the mountain.

**Sorry if this chapter sucked -_- I had difficulty putting that in words... Please leave a review and see you in next chapter! (If the review says that the chapter sucked, I'll understand what you mean)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The walk was long, and tough. Peach couldn't feel her body since a long time; she could bet that the others were feeling the same... Well, _feeling _wasn't the right word for that... She knew she wouldn't stand the cold for a long time now. She had no idea why but she thought that the temperature got a bit warmer. Of course, it was still freezing but a little less than at the top of the mountain, which was better than nothing. She looked up at the sky as tears filled her eyes. She couldn't help but think about the fallen smashers.

Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong were like brothers. They were the best team that ever existed. They were both very cheerful and protective. She remembered how much they liked that banana cake she was baking from time to time. She surely missed that smile they had every time she was making it.

Samus, Zelda and herself were always together since they arrived to the mansion. Even though she wasn't a princess, Samus was very good friend. She could be bossy sometimes but she was also really understanding and protective, not hesitating to get in her power suit when something was wrong.

Popo and Nana were always making brawl battles more fun. The way they were fighting was so cute, like if they were linked with more than a family bound.

R.O.B. was a very special robot. Sure, he liked battle but he loved creating things. It wasn't rare to see him come out of his room with a new invention of his in hand.

Olimar wasn't called "Pikmin lover" for nothing. Every Pikmin had their special spot in his room. He even gave a name to one of them once, just for fun. For sure, each time Olimar was entering the room, it was impossible to have a bad mood.

Captain Falcon was sure a great athlete. He particularly loved running. He had no difficulty scarifying a morning to go out and run in the nearby forest. Peach was going with him sometimes when she felt like running and she had to admit that it was really fun.

Young Link and Pichu were both very cheerful. Peach wasn't hanging out a lot with the child smashers but she knew how much the two kids were important for the gang, like every other young smasher.

Mr. Game and Watch was a great cook. Sometimes, she was going in the kitchen for a whole afternoon with him and Kirby to cook something just for fun.

She didn't know Red, Jigglypuff and Snake a lot, she didn't know if it was a good thing since she wasn't crying a lot for them but she didn't care about the good side of it. She should've tried to be friend with them, to know them more. Now, she was filled with regret about it.

Roy was a really courageous man. Even when they were stuck in the cell, he would think of a way to escape, using everything as a weapon. He would always cheer her up when she couldn't stop crying. She missed him, a lot.

They had all died in the hands' and the traitors' cruelty but none of them deserved it. They didn't deserve being tortured until they make their last breath.

Peach moved her fingers for a hundredth time, just to make sure they weren't completely frozen. The wind blew on her back, making her hair fly in front of her. She blenched when she saw them. They weren't golden like they were before; they had an orange shade and were completely red on certain places. Besides, they were _way _shorter than the first day they got in the cells. They used to stop at the bottom of her back but now they were barely falling on her shoulders. She looked away from them and turned her gaze to the only thing that didn't frighten her or worried her: the sky. The storm they were facing on top of the mountain was gone, leaving a beautiful cloudless blue sky. There was a lot of things that she wished to see again in her cell and one of them was the sky. Of course, she would've preferred it if there were some clouds but it was okay for her. She shivered as a chill passed throughout her spine. After a little moment, she stopped walking. Ike noticed it and walked back to her. As he was about to say something, her legs gave up on her and she fell right in Ike's arms as she fainted.

**Ok, sorry I admit this was a REALLY crappy chapter, but I needed it before getting to the other ones. I wanted to publish it Monday but the "Manage Stories" section was bugged and I couldn't access to it. Please leave a review!**


End file.
